


The Roll of The Dice

by im_so_incredibly_sad



Category: Morons and Mathrocks (D&D Story)
Genre: D20, Depression, Mention of Character Death, Uhm, dice - Freeform, i dont even know how to tag this man, im awful at summaries and tags im sorry, my boy fru be out here suffering, sad shit, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_so_incredibly_sad/pseuds/im_so_incredibly_sad
Summary: An all-nighter dedicated to thinking about death gets weird.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Roll of The Dice

**Author's Note:**

> listen bro someone said dice so i had to write this. this is a fic for my dnd campaign that i absOLUTELY ADORE!! please enjoy my shitty writing thank you.

Fruhand was NOT having a good time. 

In fact, he’s been crying all night. 

Why? Well, it’s been exactly 10 years since it happened. Since he left. Since he fucking murdered his parents. 

And now here he is. Sitting alone (almost) in a forest underneath a tree. It would’ve been nice if a certain someone could be there to talk to him, but he’s gone now. He’s all alone. 

The rest of the party would probably be more than happy to comfort him, but something about that didn’t seem right to Fruhand. Instead, he decided that sitting under a tree at almost 1 AM was a better idea. At least he had Jerry and Toaby to comfort him. It seemed that they were the only one’s he felt he could trust with his problems. Other than him. 

Fruhand shifted his position to get more comfortable, accidentally moving Toaby in the process. He grumpily croaked as he was woken up by the sudden movement.

“Sorry, Bub...” Fruhand whispered, and stroked the large toad’s chin. He cooed in response and kicked his right leg as if he were a dog, almost immediately falling asleep. Fruhand leaned his head back and stared at the ‘sky’. The Feywild was magnificent. He’d never seen anything like it. The stars were beautiful and the moon was shining despite them being inside of a... Cave? He’ll have to ask Fraura about that later.

Suddenly, in the silence of the night, he heard the sound of a twig breaking. Fruhand froze. What the hell was that? He sat up and looked around. The noise repeated. 

“Hello? Anyone there?” Fruhand called out, afraid. There was no response. “I’m being serious. I swear if this is that little fox messing with me I’ll send Jerry after you!” From behind him, Jerry snapped his claws together. 

“FRUHAND, WHY ARE YOU STILL UP?? GO TO BED IT’S LIKE ONE!” Someone yelled from their campsite. Fruhand groaned. He didn’t need sleep. 

“Fine! I’ll go to sleep or whatever…” He grumbled angrily and curled up underneath the tree once again.

He didn’t sleep. 

Not at all.

Though maybe that was a good thing, as almost an hour later the bushes around Fruhand began to move. He shot up and took out his dagger, just in case.

The bushes shook once more, and out popped a fox. A baby blue fox. 

“Goddammit, it’s you. Can’t you tell I’m in the middle of something? I’m trying to grieve out here man.” Fruhand sighed. The fox made a, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) face, and stepped forward. Fruhand immediately noticed that he was holding a small bag. 

“So, uh... What’s in the bag?” Fruhand asked awkwardly. The fox responded by immediately dropping the bag in front of Fruhand. He cautiously picked it up and peeked inside. He stared at the contents, confused, and then poured them out. 

In front of him lay a set of dice, all made of beautiful and rare looking gems. Each dice had numbers engraved on them, all written in Elvish. 

“Is this for me?” Fruhand asked the fox. He nodded in response. “Oh, uh... Thanks, man.”

Then he made one of the most important decisions of his life.

He rolled the d20.

As soon as it stabilized Fruhand noticed that it had begun to glow a bright yellow. It got brighter and brighter until suddenly Fruhand couldn’t see anything.

He started to cry more, this time against his will. New and confusing emotions filled his mind as tears slid down his chin. The sadness and grief were replaced by joy and glee. He hadn’t felt like this in years. It was all too much for him and he fell down, curling up in a ball. This happiness was so… nice, yet so painful. 

He cried out in alarm as these emotions were quickly replaced with agonizing pain. His muscles felt like they were being torn apart, and his right thigh burned. After what felt like a few hours the pain went away. Fruhand laid there, panting. He turned to look at the fox, but he was gone. 

His body still ached and he decided it was best for him to sleep. He let out a shaky sigh and began to close his eyes. Just before his vision was engulfed by the darkness he looked towards the d20 he had rolled.

He had landed on a natural one.

**Author's Note:**

> started at 12 ended at 2:37 hahaahhhahhhhh


End file.
